Patience
by HongjoShit
Summary: "Mingyu yang suka seenaknya dan wonwoo yang sangat sabar" YAOI Seventeen Meanie
**Main cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **WARNING : TYPO everywhere**

 **OOC**

 **Boy X Boy**

"Ya aku mengerti,tak apa mingyu-ya aku baik baik saja"  
Wonwoo langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya bersama sang kekasih. Lagi,mingyu membatalkan janji mereka. Wonwoo memang marah dan kecewa tapi ia selalu menahannya tiap kali mingyu seperti itu. Karena ia tak ingin mereka malah jadi bertengkar hanya karena mingyu membatalkan kencan mereka,mingyu tak menjemput atau mengantarnya pulang ketika sekolah,tak bisa menemaninya ketika wonwoo sangat membutuhkannya. Menurut wonwoo sangat tak dewasa jika ia masih marah terhadap hal yang seperti itu. Padahal berbanding terbalik dengannya. Mingyu justru selalu marah jika saja wonwoo melakukan kesalahan kecil saja. Wonwoo selalu menahan semuanya,wonwoo selalu sabar karena ia sangat mencintai mingyu.  
"Mingyu-ya sabtu malam jihoon mengadakan pesta ulang tahun,kau menemaniku kan?" Tanya wonwoo saat mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang jauh dari keramaian.  
"Kuusahakan hyung" wonwoo cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya,seketika senyumnya menghilang.  
"Kau selalu berkata begitu lalu pada akhirnya kau tak bisa menemaniku" ujar wonwoo sambil menunduk memainkan jari jarinya.  
"Kau tahu kan hyung setiap sabtu malam aku berlatih basket terlebih tak lama lagi aku akan mengikuti lomba" ujar mingyu dengan nada penyesalan didalamnya.  
"Tak bisakah sekali ini saja kau membolos latihan?kau selalu latihan dan menurutku kemampuan bermain basketmu sudah bagus" ujar wonwoo dengan nada merajuk menatap mingyu.  
"Aku akan mengusahakannya hyung" jawab mingyu sambil mengacak acak rambut wonwoo.  
"Arra arra basket itu segalanya bagimu kan?maaf aku terlalu memaksamu mingyu-ya,tak apa aku bisa pergi bersama minghao atau lebih baik sendiri saja" ujar wonwoo dengan senyum terpaksanya.  
"Apa kau marah hyung?"  
"Tidak..mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu,ah sebentar lagi bell masuk aku ke kelas yaa kau juga harus cepat ke kelas. Sampai bertemu ketika pulang mingyu-ya" Mingyu menatap heran wonwoo yang langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya. Sedangkan wonwoo,ia menangis di toilet merasa kecewa. Ia sedih ketika teman temannya pergi kesana kemari bersama kekasih mereka sedangkan ia punya kekasih tapi kemana mana masih saja tetap sendiri. Mingyu pernah berkata padanya bahwa cara mencintai mingyu dengan laki laki lain jelas saja berbeda tetapi bukan itu yang dimaksud wonwoo. Ia tak meminta mingyu menjadi lelaki yang romantis dan puitis atau selalu memberinya hadiah dan membawanya makan ke tempat mewah. Tidak wonwoo mencintai mingyu apa adanya. Tapi apa salahnya jika wonwoo ingin mingyu selalu berada di sisinya?paling tidak ketika ia merasa sangat membutuhkan lelaki itu saja.  
Bodohnya seorang jeon wonwoo adalah berulang kali mingyu membuatnya kecewa tetap saja ia masih mau berada disamping lelaki itu? Kasarnya mingyu saja tak pernah berada disampingnya ketika ia susah kenapa ia harus selalu ada disamping mingyu? Bukankah cinta harusnya saling sama sama berjuang?Tetapi disini hanya wonwoo saja yang berjuang dan mingyu yang menerima hasilnya. 

"Hei wonwoo kau pulang sendiri?dimana kekasihmu itu?" Tanya jeonghan sang kakak kelas sekaligus temannya saat wonwoo sedang menunggu bus di halte seorang diri.  
"Ya hyung,mingyu bilang ia ingin mempersiapkan untuk lomba basket antar sekolah yang diadakan pekan depan jadi terpaksa aku harus pulang sendiri" jawab wonwoo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.  
"Kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti marah,setidaknya memang dia tak bisa mengantarmu dulu lalu kembali ke sekolah?eoh?" Tanya jeonghan dengan nada kesal  
"Tak apa hyung aku tak juga masalah juga kok"

Wonwoo sudah maklum atas hal yang seperti ini,pasalnya tak hanya satu dua kali mingyu begini jadi wonwoo sudah sangat sangat maklum. 

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus. Apa kau selalu meninggalkan makan siangmu?" Tanya mingyu pada wonwoo siang itu diperpustakaan sekolah.  
"Benarkah?memang sih selama seminggu kau sibuk dengan urusan lombamu tak ada kau yang menemaniku makan siang ketika istirahat jadi aku tak bernafsu mingyu-ya" jawab wonwoo diiringi cengirannya.  
"Kau ini hyung. yasudah mulai saat ini aku akan selalu menyempatkan makan siang bersamamu sesibuk apapun" wonwoo hanya tersenyum lemas. Benarkah itu? Pasalnya mingyu selalu membuat janji dengannya dan selalu pula juga mingyu mengingkarinya.  
"Kau akan menonton kan ketika perlombaanku nanti?" Tanya mingyu pada wonwoo saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.  
"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menontom kekasihku yang tampan ini eoh?" Ujar wonwoo sambil memegang kedua pipi mingyu yang hanya disambut kekehan dan usakan di rambut wonwoo oleh mingyu. 

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk dan minuman pada mingyu,pertandingan telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh sekolahnya.  
"Kekasihku ini memang sangat hebat ya" wonwoo memuji mingyu dengan senyum manisnya.  
"Tentu saja hyung"  
"Ah jadi kau banyak waktu luang kan?pertandingan kan sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita menonton mingyu-ya?" mohon wonwoo dengan puppy eyesnya.  
"Tentu saja kali ini bisa. Oke besok malam pukul 7 aku akan menjemputmu"  
wonwoo hanya berharap semoga kali ini mingyu tak mengingkarinya. Ya semoga saja begitu. 

Pukul 06.30 wonwoo sudah rapih dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater hijaunya. Ia sudah siap dan hanya tinggal menunggu mingyu menjemputnya. Lama ia menunggu hingga hampir pukul setengah 8 malam mingyu tak muncul juga hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon mingyu.  
"Halo hyung"  
"YA! Kau dimana?kau lupa janji kita" wonwoo berteriak marah marah untuk pertama kalinya pada mingyu.  
"Aku ketiduran hyung maaf..." dengan entengnya mingyu menjawab seperti itu yang membuat wonwoo makin naik darah. Karena kesal dan tak ingin marah marah akhirnya wonwoo mematikan sambungan telpon mereka.

Mingyu terus saja menghubunginya dan wonwoo tak mau mengangkatnya,wonwoo menangis merasa kesal dan kecewa pada mingyu. Wonwoo menyesal berharap terlalu besar bahwa mingyu akan menepati janji mereka,seharusnya wonwoo tahu bagaimana seorang kim mingyu yang suka seenaknya. Ponselnya berbunyi tanda terdapat pesan masuk,wonwoo membukanya dan itu dari mingyu

 _Hyung apa kau marah?maaf hyung aku benar-benar kelelahan aku baru saja pulang menemani ibu lalu aku tertidur dan baru saja bangun,maafkan aku hyung_

Wonwoo tertawa miris menatap layar ponselnya. Maaf dia bilang? Sudah keberapa kalinya ia minta maaf dan mengulanginya kembali,wonwoo merasa ia benar-benar sudah muak dan tanpa pikir panjang wonwoo mendial nomor mingyu yang langsung diangkat oleh mingyu.

"Ayo kita akhiri semuanya sampai sini mingyu-ya"

Disinilah mingyu saat ini dihalaman rumah wonwoo, saat wonwoo mengatakan ingin mengakhiri semuanya secara sepihak wonwoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka tanpa mempersilahkannya berbicara. Mingyu yang memang masih sangat menyayangi wonwootak ingin hubungan merka berakhir maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah wonwoo, dengan ragu mingyu memencet bell rumah wonwoo tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan wonwoo dengan masih berpakaian rapih hanya saja keadaannya kacau dengan rambut berantakan dan mata membengkak juga merah,terlihat sekali kalau ia habis menangis.

Wonwoo bersiap menutup pintunya kembali namun ditahan oleh mingyu

"tunggu hyung,kau bahkan tak menjelaskan kepadaku apa hanya karena aku membatalkan janji kita hari ini?" Mingyu bertanya sambil memegang tangan wonwoo yang langsung dilepaskan oleh wonwoo.

"Hanya kau bilang? Kau bahkan selalu megingkari semua janjimu mingyu-ya" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah menahan semuanya mingyu-ya. Aku tahu aku bukanlah prioritasmu dan aku yang sangat berharap menjadi prioritasmu ini sudah sangat lelah di nomor sekiankan olehmu" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada lirih.

"Hyung kumohon maafkan aku aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku aku tak akan mengingkari semua janjiku lagi hyung" Tanpa diduga mingyu bersimpuh dihadapan wonwoo sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau berjanji lagi sekarang lalu kau akan mengingkari semuanya mingyu ini sudah malam" Wonwoo bersiap akan menutup pintunya lagi namun lagi lagi ditahan oleh mingyu.

"Hyung kumohon berikan aku kesempatan aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik lagi jika aku memang tak berubah dan kau sudah lelah kau boleh meninggalkanku hyung kumohon" Mohon mingyu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca,wonwoo sendiri merasa bimbang. Disatu sisi ia memang sangat membenci mingyu yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan tak pernah membuktikan omongannya tapi disatu sisi juga ia masih sangat sangat mencintai mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat sedangkan mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah...aku memberikanmu kesempatan dan aku benar-benar akan mengakhiri semuanya jika kau tak membuktikan omonganmu kali ini mingyu-ya" Mingyu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari wonwoo,dengan segera ia mendekap tubuh kurus wonwoo kedalam rengkuhannya sambil mengucap kata terimakasih berkali-kali wonwoo pun hanya tersenyum senang dan benar-benar berharap kalau mingyu bisa berubah. Berubah dewasa,tak egois lagi,tak suka ingkar lagi,dan selalu berada disisinya.


End file.
